


What Goes Bump in the Night

by Morbid_Romantic



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Demon AU, M/M, other characters will be added as the chapters progress, will be rated E with time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Romantic/pseuds/Morbid_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you stumble across an ancient tome and incidentally summon an incubus? You'd be surprised. Can Rhys the Incubus help Vaughn in his struggling life, or will his presence only make things worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I got this bloody chapter finished. I have to admit, this is a very boring chapter, but it's all just to set things up. It has been a long time since I properly wrote a chapter-based fanfiction. I really hope people come to like it.
> 
> I promise, that explict rating will be fulfilled!

Vaughn felt like his life was a pitiful rut. He did not fit in with the employees of Hyperion. There was a constant threat of being fired, all while needing to watch his back from his co-workers who were waiting to undermine every step he took. He knew Hyperion was a cutthroat business, but he never expected it to be so dangerous in the financing department. He thought his fellow accountants would be more like him, but they were out to make themselves better and toss aside anyone who got in their way. It made him feel absolutely miserable.

He only had one friend in this world and sometimes he doubted even her genuinity. Yvette was kind, funny, and friendly, but also a huge lunch leech. She spent every lunch hour with Vaughn, and every time she expected him to pay for her lunch. When Vaughn opted for bringing a lunch from home, he could see the disgust in her face when he told her he would not be buying for her that day. She inexplicably needed to work through her break that day. Occasionally they did spend time together after hours. They would go out to the bar or return to his apartment for Hypflix-and-chill. But it was all on his dollar. Yvette rarely paid for a thing. The underpaid accountant found that his budget became tighter and tighter with each passing month while in Yvette’s company.

What was his life amounting to anymore? He woke up every day, following the same routine, undertaking the same abuse, before finally returning to bed only to do it all over the next day. It was starting to get agonizing just waking up in the morning. He just wanted to go to bed and never wake up. What was the point? Every day was the same shit and nothing good ever happened to him. He desperately wanted change, but he had no idea how to go about it. He was isolated on a space station hovering between a killer planet and its equally as deadly moon. Why did he agree to leave his terra to work on this isolated hell hole? But this was his home now, as much as it killed him.

He just wanted something different to happen. He wanted something exciting, but not in a life-threatening adventure kind of way. He wanted a good surprise, something that was positive to him with no sick, demented twist. Perhaps someone to share that adventure with. Maybe there was someone he could genuinely trust, who genuinely cared about him. But that was a lot to ask for.

Companionship aside, there was not exactly much safe adventure to be had on Helios though. The safest adventure to find were only to be had in books. That is what brought him to the Helios Public Library. He spent a lot of his free time here. After all, it was one of few things he could enjoy that did not cost him an arm and a leg. The library had become a second home to him. He knew his way around it better than his own office sector.The Dewey Decimal System was second nature to him by now, and he found himself returning books to their proper place if he found them placed incorrectly on the shelves or abandoned on one of the many reading tables.

The librarians were fond of his company, but often scolded him for doing their job. Most would not mind, but Hyperion was starting to get stingy with work ethic and would happily fire the elderly folk working through their retirement at the library. It was not as if Hyperion offered a fantastic pension plan. Apparently they did not expect you to live long enough to need it, considering the cutthroat environment. Vaughn would always apologize, but that would never stop him. He considered volunteering at the library to help with the organization and the computers but he would rather spend his free time as he wished rather than having another obligation. After all, if work called him in for a late night, he did not want to disappoint Mrs. Thompson by having to cancel coming in to help that day.

The library had high ceilings and rows upon rows of tall bookshelves. Despite the modernness of the space station, the library held elegance to it that was a throwback to ancient Earthen culture; Victorian England. Elegant black-on-gold patterned wallpaper rose high up to the mosaic painting on the ceiling, inspired by ancient Renaissance art. It depicted even more ancient icons. gods and mythical creatures, within beautiful gardens. One could stare at the ceiling for hours and still miss many details. When Vaughn was bored, he often found his neck craning back to entertain himself with finding new little pictures within the giant artwork.

Vaughn gave a quiet greeting to the old women at the reception desk as he passed through the security scanners at the library. The old women did not look up at him, only waved at him passively as he walked by. The library was rather barren. Only co-op students and interns spent time studying here. Rarely you would see a salary worker spending their free time in the library. Why the corporation would waste finances on maintaining this massive collection of literature, he had no idea, but he was thankful for it nonetheless. It was only here and at his small little apartment that he felt safe.

He made his rounds through the bookshelves, grabbing abandoned books from the tables and returning them to their proper place. It seemed as though the fellow library-goers were getting lazier with returning books to where they found them or returning them to their proper place. Many of the higher ups would claim they were “generating jobs for the lower class” by not picking up after themselves. In reality, they were just lazy,arrogant assholes. God Almighty, did Vaughn ever want to bring them down. But he had no means of doing so. So, he would just complain to himself and to Yvette whenever the feelings of hate and loathing boiled over.

Vaughn’s mind began to wander and his body moved on auto-pilot as he organized the books. He thought about what he would do if he ever got into a greater position of power. He would turn this organization around. He would teach the corporate jackasses humility and respect. No more would they stick their noses up at those lower on the ladder. No more would they harass the custodial department with their stupid parties and general slobbish behaviour. No more cutthroat attitude. No more constantly threatening to murder each other like animals. Hyperion employees thought themselves so much better than the violent savages of Pandora, but Vaughn could barely tell the difference half the time, especially when they brought up Pandoran midget psychos for “chicken fights.” Vaughn felt his stomach churn just thinking about the last one of those he had accidentally stumbled across. He never wanted to see something that horrible ever again.

A grunt escaped him as his side dug into the edge of a dusty, darkwood table. He blinked back into reality. Where had he wandered to? This part of the library did not seem familiar. It was enclosed against the wall in some nook behind one of the bookshelves. There ceiling was lower and a pale light emitted from a dimming desk lamp that sat upon the table he had just bumped into. The simple writing desk only had one chair that had a torn-up velvet cushion that he assumed was once red, but had faded into a pale greyish pink. He assumed he had stumbled upon a semi-private study area. But with the walls so tight around and only one narrow passage leading the way out, he would not understand why anyone would want to study here. No wonder it was practically abandoned.

On the centre of the desk was a leather-bound book with a brass deer head pressed flat in the centre. A leather cord hung from between the worn, yellowing pages. Vaughn had never seen anything quite like it. It had to be an antique. His heart thudded against his chest. Should he even touch it? What if he broke it? He looked quickly over his shoulder towards the narrow entrance to the nook. No one was there. He inhaled deeply through his nose and looked back at the antique book. He slowly reached out his left hand and gently wiped the dust from the brass deer head. He leaned in closer to see if there was something etched into the metal, but there was nothing. He leaned over to look at the spine of the book to see if the title was there. Blank. Well, that only left one last place to check.

Vaughn held his breath, afraid even breathing on it would harm the book in some way. He lightly touched the edge of the leather cover. He bit his bottom lip, grimacing. He slowly tipped the cover open. The first page was blank, except for a black ink blot on the bottom right-hand corner. He exhaled slowly. Well, that was disappointing. Curiosity nibbled at his nerves. He wanted to find out more about this book. He knew he should just close it and tell the librarians about it so they could take care of it, but he could not help himself. He began to flip through the brittle pages. The edges were yellowed, stiff, and flaking with their age. Crumbs of paper occasionally fell from pages as they were moved, but no damage serious enough to deter Vaughn from continuing.

The book was filled with odd images and old text that looked handwritten. How old was this book? Possibly thousands, from what he could tell at least. There were pictures of monsters, animals, and humans, and sometimes weird mixtures of both. There were odd letters he could not begin to understand. They did not even seem like ancient Latin. They looked far older, far more important. His eyes eagerly scanned the pages as he flipped through. He did not understand any of it, and yet he knew he wanted to see more.

He hissed and pulled his hand back from the book quickly like the pages and burned him. He held his hand to his chest and stared down at the book with wide eyes. What had he found? Why did he suddenly feel so uncomfortable? He felt like ice was spreading from his hand to all the veins through his arm and chest. He slowly backed away from the book. His brows furrowed and his lips curved down into a frown. He had no idea why, but all he wanted to do was get away from this place as quickly as he could.

So he did so. He rushed through the library as subtly as possible. He did not say anything to anyone. He only clutched the strap of his satchel tighter over his shoulder. He hurried through the library doors without so much as a wave towards the ladies at the reception table. They did not seem to care about him anyway. No one cared. He was as good as invisible.

 

The sense of relief that washed over him when he made it to his apartment was immense. He sighed softly in relief and kicked off his shoes. He wandered into the small, open kitchen that connected with the even smaller living room. This place was not much, but it was home. He unbuttoned his grey Hyperion-branded vest and tossed it on the back of the nearby stool. He lifted his satchel up and dropped it on the countertop. It made a loud thud.

He did not have anything heavy in there, only his Echo device. He pulled apart the straps of the bag and opened it up. Reaching inside, his fingers brushed against something thick and hard. He hesitated a split second before pulling the foreign object out.

He yelped and threw the familiar leather book on the counter. He backed away from it and held his hands to his chest. What was that doing there? He was certain he left it where he found it in the library. Did he steal from the library? Oh God, did he steal from the library?! Panic gripped at his heart and throat, making him feel like he was being choked. If it was discovered he stole something from the company, there was no way he was going to survive, even if it was an accident.

But it did not look like a regular library book. He hesitantly approached the counter. He opened the cover and checked the innerside for the library stamp. It was blank. He checked the back cover. Also blank. This was not a library book. Perhaps someone had been studying and forgot it? But the symbols did not look like they were in any notable language. And how the hell had it ended up in his bag in the first place?

Vaughn stared down at the book. He bit his bottom lip hesitantly. He might as well give it another look since it was here. What was the harm? Someone was dumb enough to leave it in the library and it had somehow made its way here. Maybe it was some weird destiny thing. He began to flip through the pages once more. The symbols were just as foreign as before. But as each page turned, the symbols became more and more recognizable. Maybe it was just because they were repeating. He turned each page slower, soaking in every picture and strange letter.

He turned one last page. The words became oddly clear to him. He pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“To summon the wish-granter. Your deepest desire come true.” He murmured the words. He ran his hand lightly over the brittle page. There was a picture of a man looking up at a winged, horned person floating before him. “Clear your mind and read this incantation.”

Vaughn paused. His deepest wish? Well, his deepest wish was to rise up the ranks of Hyperion and change the way people treated him and behaved. He was not some nerd to be pushed around. He was not going to be disrespected anymore! Could this wish-granter actually do this? Change his life around? It sounded so stupid, like some witchy magic. Come to think of it, incantations were often used in magic. Like it could actually happen. But that did not stop the curiosity from biting at the back of his mind. There was no harm in trying, right?

He picked up the book from the counter and stepped away from it. His eyes scanned over the incantation. He felt he could read it, but he was not sure what it meant. Well, so long as he could speak it, it did not really matter.

He cleared his throat. He spoke the words, though he had no idea how. His eyes were focused on the strange markings on the aged paper. Symbols and pictures floated from the page. As he read, a light began to surround him. He felt a heat building up in his chest, like his heart was burning a hole through his flesh. He wanted to stop, he wanted to look around, but he could not take his eyes from the words, he could not keep himself from speaking the incantation. The words burned his lips as he spoke them. The light around him became more intense. Only one last word remained.

“Arcendo.”

The light filled the room. Vaughn gasped and shielded his eyes with the tome.He felt the air rushing around him, like a heatless explosion. It whipped through his hair and ruffled his clothes. The light and wind faded in an instant. Everything fell silent. He thought his heart had stopped beating.

There was nothing. The light and wind faded, sound returning to his ears, and there was absolutely nothing. Vaughn looked around hesitantly. He slowly lowered the book and placed it back on the counter. Well, that was weird and underwhelming. That was more than enough excitement (or lack thereof) for one night, Vaughn decided. He scratched the back of his head and glanced around the room one last time before sighing in defeat. So much for this wish-granter.

 

Vaughn was weirdly on edge for the rest of the evening. He made himself dinner and watched a bit of television. But nothing seemed good enough of a distraction. He felt an itch at the back of his mind. The incantation from the tome haunted him. What had that light and wind been about? Was it all in his head? It had to have been. Nothing else had moved. But how was he even able to read it? There were so many questions that he could not answer and it exhausted him. Bed seemed like the best option for now.

He retired to the single bedroom of the apartment. It was a small room with a queen-sized bed covered in a green and black duvet, a metal nightstand, a small bookshelf, and a dresser. It was not much, but it was all he needed. He collapsed on the soft covers of his bed with a muffled grunt. He slipped his glasses off and placed them neatly on the bedside table beside the digital alarm clock. He slipped under the covers, rolled over onto his side, and snuggled into the lonely warmth. A gentle yawn escaped him. His eyes fell closed and he awaited the embrace of sleep.

He experienced a different embrace. He felt something slip under his side and over the other. Something warm and firm pressed against his back, and another warmth against his neck. Vaughn’s body was rigid. Slowly, he turned his head. Mismatched eyes met his.

A shriek erupted from his lungs. His arm swung back and knocked hard into the intruder. The stranger gave a grunt and rolled off the other side of the bed. Vaughn quickly lept to his feet. His hand blindly groped the nightstand for his glasses. He pushed them onto his face with violently trembling hands. He knew he should say something, do something, but nothing came to mind but a gaping mouth.

“Holy shit, what the fuck, man?” A masculine voice groaned from the far side of the bed.

The stranger slowly rose to his feet. He was tall and thin. His skin was pale, but his chest was decorated with strange blue tattoos like sunbeams. The first thing Vaughn noticed was the man was naked. The second thing he noticed was the man was oddly handsome. He remembered the first thing he noticed, but before he could comment on that, he noticed the third, fourth, and fifth thing; the man’s right arm that was scaly like a lizard with cracks that faintly glowed blue, his horns that curved up from his temples, and the wiry tail that flickered behind him.

Vaughn’s jaw stayed drop and his eyes remained wide open in horror. What the hell was that thing?! And what the hell was it doing in his bedroom?!

“You’ve got such a big bed, I figured you’d expect company.” The creature mused with an awkward smile. He stepped up onto the bed and strode across it. “Man, you are a lot stronger than I thought you were.” He grimaced. “That really freaking hurt.” He stepped down from the bed, but paused in his approach.

“Wh-what the hell are you?!” Vaughn finally stammered out, back pressed hard against the far wall. He could not take his eyes off of the creature’s. The thing possessed one dark brown eye and another shockingly blue eye. They were mesmerizing, and would be rather pretty, if it were not for the reptilian slits that replaced his pupils.

The creature looked offended. He frowned deeply and broke eye contact. He rubbed the back of his head with a scaly, clawed hand.

“Uh, wow, okay… I was expecting a bit more welcome.” He muttered. He turned his head to meet Vaughn’s gaze once more. “I’m Rhys. The incubus you summoned.”

Vaughn’s heart sank into his stomach.

“I summoned what?”


	2. Monster Under the Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've discovered writing porn is the bane of my existence. I hope it's goof though because I really can't tell. This chapter took way too damn long, but I do hope you all enjoy it. I have a really annoying way of ending chapters. Sorry.

Rhys, the incubus named himself, looked at Vaughn with scrutiny. He tilted his head back and looked over the accountant’s frail form. As the reptilian eyes crept back up to Vaughn’s face, the expression softened. Rhys stayed where he was. He ran his clawed hand through his messy dark brown hair, pushing it out of his face.

Vaughn’s heart continued to pound against his chest like a war drum. He had been certain that the wind and light he thought he had saw while reading the incantation was just an illusion, something his head made up. But it was not. It could not have been now that the living proof of reality was standing three feet away from him. It had touched him. It was speaking to him. It was freaking him out! Why did he read that tome? What kind of stupid idiot reads incantation from a book that, in retrospect, was clearly about summoning demons?! How could he have been so foolish to think that this would have actually worked out in his favor? It was just another thing to add to the list of all the shit that has gone wrong in his life so far.

“Hey, you okay?” Came the familiar voice.

Vaughn’s attention snapped back to reality. Inches before his face was the demon. The demon rested his hands on either side of Vaughn’s head. With him standing so close, Vaughn realized just how tall the demon was. He towered a good head and then some above the accountant. Sure, he was always a short guy, but this demon made him feel literally dwarfed.

The demon’s humanish hand came to gently touch Vaughn’s jaw. The warm fingers traced the bone before stopping at his chin. Vaughn could not take his eyes off the other. The demon’s smile was gentle, but his eyes mischievous. The fingers gently pushed his chin up so Vaughn was forced to stare directly into the strange eyes. He was used to fearing for his life, but this fear was fresh and new to him.

“You’re kinda cute when you’re scared.” The incubus mused, tilting his head to the side. “I’d never take you for the kind of guy who’d wanna summon an incubus, but looks are deceiving.” He took his hand from Vaughn’s chin. He ran his fingers lightly down the man’s throat and chest, stopping above his heart. “It’s all about what’s in here.” He tapped his finger lightly against the flesh.

Cold spread through his body as if the demon’s prodding had injected his heart with ice. He swallowed hard against the thick lump in his throat. He needed to say something, but he feared to even open his mouth. His fingers clawed at the wall behind him. He would dig his way through the drywall if he had to, but only if his body would obey him.

The incubus’s hand slowly trailed down Vaughn’s chest, coming to pause at the muscles of his stomach. The demon cocked a curious brow at the discovery. He grinned like a trickster. His fingers gently moved over each muscle, enjoying how deceptively muscular Vaughn appeared. His mismatched eyes flickered back up to meet the man’s eyes. Vaughn quickly turned his head to look away, but that only intrigued the incubus further.

His lips pressed against the exposed hollow of Vaughn’s neck, earning a surprised gasp. Kiss after kiss followed, and every one of them made Vaughn’s head feel light. A low groan escaped the bottom of his throat as the incubus nibbled at his neck. The fleshed hand travelled further down Vaughn’s body before cupping the obvious bulge in his brown trousers.

“Cute face, abs, AND hung?” The incubus teased as he pulled his lips away from the man’s neck. “You are just the whole package, aren’t you?”

A shuttering breath escaped Vaughn’s trembling lips. His body burned with a need he had not felt in a long time. When was the last time he had ever been in bed with someone? Had he ever been? School had been a rushed mess of anxiety, work, and loneliness. If he had ever taken anyone to bed during that time, it was long forgotten. The incubus’s touch was so foreign to him, but exciting. He knew incubi were sex-driven demons, but wasn’t there some horrible twist he was forgetting about?

The demon’s left hand slipped under Vaughn’s shirt. The muscles of his stomach twitched under the ticklish touch. But the hand persisted, sliding slowly over his abdomen muscles. His breath became heavy, his body feeling hotter as each touch persisted. His eyelids drooped to hood his gaze, but his eyes never strayed from the being before him. This demon, Rhys, had such skills with his hand. Or perhaps Vaughn was just that deprived. It was probably a mixture of both.

“Rhys.” Vaughn breathed the demon’s name for the first time. It escaped his lips like an oath; oddly firm and certain.

Rhys shuddered pleasantly at the sound of his name on the mortal’s trembling lips. His tail flickered behind him like a content cat. “You know, you’d look a lot better without this stuff on.” He mused, tugging gently at the buttons of Vaughn’s white shirt.

Vaughn nodded with a muddled “Yes” and quickly undid the buttons with shaking fingers. He was quietly grateful for Rhys’s assistance. The demon pushed the shirt off of Vaughn’s shoulders, and the man shrugged the rest of it off. Vaughn bit his bottom lip, tense against the wall. He was half naked before this stunning being, and there was no telling if the incubus would actually like the looks of his weird anatomy. Rhys’s body was perfect in every way. He wished he could be half as pretty as him.

Rhys leaned back for a moment, looking over Vaughn with his reptilian eyes, his lips pursed thoughtfully. The pout quickly spread into a smirk. He brought the clawed right hand down from the wall. The cold tips of the claws gently brushed over Vaughn’s right nipple, earning a tiny, breathless gasp. The heat radiating from between Vaughn’s legs was obvious.

“I am going to enjoy this so much.” Rhys breathed against Vaughn’s neck, causing another shiver to quake Vaughn’s smaller form.

“W-What are you—“ Vaughn stuttered out, but his own sharp gasp cut him off.

Rhys dropped down to his knees before him in an instant. He impatiently tugged at his brown trousers, nearly ripping the button right off and tugging the zipper apart rather than pulling it down. Vaughn stared down at the demon, his hands awkwardly by his sides. He was not sure whether or not he could touch Rhys, or if he should just keep his hands against the wall like before. Though Vaughn hesitated, Rhys shamelessly continued.

Rhys pressed his nose against the grey fabric of Vaughn’s boxer-briefs. He inhaled deeply, relishing in the rich scent of lust. He nuzzled his nose against the heat, earning a soft groan from Vaughn. The sound was encouragement, so he pressed on. He tugged the undergarments down to Vaughn’s knees. The man’s erection sprung free, beads of precum already forming at the tip.

“So hard for me already.” Rhys mused with a low, husky voice. “You’re such a naughty boy.”

He wrapped his fleshed fingers around Vaughn’s erection. He stroked down the length slowly, gauging the mortal’s reaction, and it was more than he expected. Vaughn’s face burned a bright pink that even reached the tips of his ears. His eyes were shut tightly. His hands balled into fists at his side. He looked more like he was in pain than in euphoria.

“Relax.” Rhys assured him, his voice softer than before; soothing. “This isn’t going to hurt, so stop looking like you’re about to take a beating.” He gave a gentle smile as Vaughn reluctantly opened his eyes.

Vaughn took a deep breath. “I-I’ve just nev-never done anything li-like this…” He murmured shyly. He looked away from the incubus below him. “I don’t know what to do.” His voice cracked at the final word, worsening his embarrassment.

He felt like such a fool. He had more or less just summoned a demonic hooker, and here he was, being as awkward as ever. No wonder he never had an intimate relationship. Who would want to deal with someone so unbearable? He would never put up with someone like himself, so why would anyone else?

A chuckle erupted from deep within the incubus’s chest. The hand resumed to absently stroke Vaughn’s cock. Vaughn was not sure how to take that reaction. Should he feel insulted that Rhys had just laughed at him? Or should he continue to be embarrassed as he stood against the wall as his dick was jacked off, unsure of what to do with his, well, anything?

“You don’t need to do anything.” Rhys assured him, his voice returning to the low, sultry tone it had been before. “Just relax and enjoy. I never thought I would get to play with a virgin, so this’ll be fun for both of us.” His tail flickered behind him playfully once again.

Vaughn inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled slowly through barely parted lips. He supposed he should just roll with it. Rhys clearly knew what he was doing, so why should he resist? He rested his head against the wall, arms relaxed at his sides. His eyes slid closed as he concentrated on his breathing. He was ready for this.

The incubus pressed a tender kiss to the lower underside of the mortal’s cock. His soft lips trailed light kisses up the length, stopping just under the mushroomed head. His tongue slowly trailed along the underside of the head, earning a low moan. His clawed hand carefully grasped Vaughn’s left thigh. Vaughn was silently thankful for the mercy. Though Rhys was being careful and articulate with his claws, he would rather not find out how sharp they felt, especially around something as sensitive as his dick. But the cool scales felt nice against his thigh, causing a small shiver to shimmy up his spine. The fleshed hand wrapped around the lower end of the shaft. He stroked it slowly. This hand was surprisingly warm and strangely soft. Combined with the incubus’s tongue pressing against the slit, he felt like he was in heaven (as ironic as that was.)

Rhys eagerly lapped up the pearls of precum before they could spill over. He pressed his lips against the reddened head, uttering a soft groan. He lapped the slit slowly, savouring the taste and the delicious groans Vaughn uttered. The sweet sounds were encouragement for him. He wanted to hear more, and taste more. He hungered, and Vaughn’s sex deprivation made him a hearty meal. He took the head into his mouth, causing Vaughn to gasp and dig his nails into the wall. But this was only the warmup.

The incubus slowly pushed his head forward, taking half of shaft’s length into his mouth. His tongue slowly circled the head. Vaughn’s breathing deepened and his knees felt weak. Rhys had barely done anything at all, and yet he was already feeling close to his orgasm. He rocked his hips gently, pushing himself deeper into Rhys’s warm mouth. The incubus did not seem to mind, his head leaning in to take in more than Vaughn expected. Rhys uttered a low groan before slowly bobbing his head along the shaft. His tongue massaged along the under and sides, enjoying tormenting the mortal with pleasure.

Vaughn had been trying to avoid looking at Rhys, but curiosity was biting at him. He slowly turned his head down and his eyelids peeled open. If he was not close to orgasm before, he certainly was now. Rhys’s lips were a faint red as they wrapped perfectly around his cock. His cheeks were dusted with a faint blush, and his eyes were hooded in a lustful trance. The incubus’s hair looked so soft. Vaughn exhaled hard, trembling hands moving away from the comfort of the scratched wall. He brought his hands to Rhys’s head. He was careful to avoid touching the two small horns protruding from the demon’s forehead as he ran his fingers through the soft brunette hair. Rhys uttered a soft groan, his hips bucking as the mortal’s delicate hands caressed him. His gaze moved upwards. He met Vaughn’s pale green eyes. Vaughn felt the fire grow inside of him. The way Rhys stared up at him as his head bobbed up and down Vaughn’s pulsating cock felt like it was driving him insane. He wanted all of Rhys. It was a desire he was unfamiliar with. Perhaps this was because of some sort of demon magic?

One hand gently caressed the back of Rhys’s head and the other balled into a fist, tugging at his hair. He guided the demon’s mouth along his cock, relishing in the pleasure and power he felt. The fire in his groin sparked primal instinct within him. He could feel himself swell with impending orgasm, but Rhys did not slow his actions. Instead, he did more. Rhys leaned further forward, taking the entire length into his mouth and down his throat with ease. Vaughn’s head fell back with a howling moan. His knees trembled as he savoured the smouldering softness the end of his cock rested within. Rhys moved his head shallowly, keeping Vaughn deep within his mouth. The man could not hold himself back anymore.

He gripped Rhys’s hair tightly, his entire body shaking. He moaned the demon’s name without remorse. His orgasm poured a torrent of cum down Rhys’s pleasant throat, and the demon drank it without so much as a shudder. He milked Vaughn’s cock for all its worth, leaving him flaccid and spent better than ever thought possible.

“H-holy shit…” Vaughn stuttered weakly. His vision blurred and his body felt weak. He wanted to say something, his hazy mind trying to formulate words, but all he could manage was broken sounds and stutters.

Rhys slowly drew his head back, letting the flaccid member fall sadly between the man’s legs. He licked his rosy lips, reveling in the taste. He sat back on his knees. His legs spread obscenely and the massive erection he sported displayed openly. 

“Ready for the real fun?” Rhys purred. His tail flickered behind him.

Vaughn opened his mouth to respond, but not even a stutter escaped him. The room spun around him. His footing stumbled, but he managed to catch himself before he fell. Well, at least the first time. His eyes rolled back into his head, the world going black around him.

 

His head was pounding. He felt like he had a hangover, but he was positive he did not go out drinking last night. He could not afford to anyway. The cheap beer he could afford left him burpy, not tipsy, so it could not have been alcohol. Maybe he was sore from working out too long? But he had skipped going to the gym for awhile, and he would clearly remember exercising. So why did everything hurt?

He groaned pathetically as he forced his eyes open. He slowly pushed himself up on his elbows. Glasses; he needed to find his glasses. He rolled over slowly onto his right side. He reached towards the nightstand and groped blindly until his fingers brushed against the cool metal frames. He slipped the technologically advanced spectacles on. he would probably need to get ready for work. What day was it anyway?

He forced himself to sit up, uttering a stubborn groan. He sat silently on his bed for a moment. Why were his legs bare? He stared down at himself. As he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he realized that his pants had been pushed down to his ankles. He squinted at the sight. He was still wearing his shirt, so why the hell did he have his pants down, let alone not even off?

“Oh thank Asmodeus you’re alive!” A voice called from the threshold of the bedroom.

Vaughn yelped, his eyes shooting wide open and instinctively pressing himself against the headboard. He pulled the blanket up over his exposed nether regions. His heart raced against his chest. He thought it was going to burst from his skin, but thankfully he was a bit more durable than that. His attention instantly focused on the figure who leaned against the bedroom threshold.

His mouth fell open. That face…. That hair, that tail, those horns, those unmistakably beautiful eyes (get it together, Vaughn, this is a serious situation! You can think about his eyes and hair later!) The demon’s lips pulled down into a frown, his eyes wide and his brows furrowed with concern. The wiry tail hung between his lanky legs like a frightened dog. 

“I-I really thought I sucked your soul out through your dick or something, o-or gave you a heart attack. Humans can get heart attacks from having sex, right? I-I mean, we didn’t really have sex, I-I just, y-you know, sucked you off. But then you collapsed a-and I’ve been freaking out since!”

The demon’s babbling fell on deaf ears. Memories of yesterday rushed into his mind like a tsunami. Vaughn stared blankly at the fantasy figure before him. It had not been a dream. It had been real. It was all real. If the incubus he accidentally summoned was here, that meant the book was too. That meant the trip to the library had been real. Everything was real. It had not been some crazy wet dream.

Vaughn slowly slid back down onto the mattress. He rolled onto his side. He shakingly removed his glasses and clumsily placed them on the nightstand. No way this was real. Nope, he was still dreaming. It was one of those dreams that you think you wake up, but you didn’t actually, it was just, like, a double-layer dream. That had to be the answer.This was all an illusion. It all made sense now. Haha, how silly of him to think he really summoned a demon that sucked him off against the wall. That was just…. silly.

The first rule of illusions is that they could not actually touch you. Which was strange because Vaughn was certain something had grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him. It was especially strange because on one shoulder, the grip was warm and soft, like a hand, and the other grip was cold and stiff, like a snake’s belly. But something was indeed grabbing him, and then shaking him.

“No no!” The voice cried. “Don’t faint again! You gotta stay awake!”

Vaughn groaned, his body like a ragdoll in the stranger’s grip. This was a very convincing dream if it really felt like he was being held by someone. Oh boy, Yvette’s sure gonna love hearing about this one. The grip slipped away from him. Well, that was a relief, he was almost starting to think that-- was someone touching his dick?

He swung his arm out, his hand clenched tightly into a fist. His knuckle impacted on flesh and bone. The target yelped and rolled with the blow, falling off the far end of the bed. Vaughn bolted upright, clasping his fist in his other hand. He brought his knees up to his chest. He just punched a possible demon in the face. Oh god, why did he do that?

“Ow!” The voice dragging the sound on in a whiney voice. “Why did you do tha-a-at?”

“Wh-What?” Vaughn gaped. “Why-Why the hell did you touch my dick?!” He barked. “You don’t just touch guys’ privates without consent and not expect a punch!”

A familiar scaly claw reached up from the floor. It gripped the bedspread and hoisted the rest of its body from the ground. A bruise was already blooming on the demon’s once beautiful face. He forced himself back to his feet, rubbing his face with the non-terrifying hand. His eyelids peeled apart slowly and the grimace on his face clear. He did not look angry, but rather hurt (emotionally and physically.)

“Uh, when you summon an incubus, it kinda is consent.” The demon mumbled bitterly. He pulled his hand away from his cheek. Before Vaughn’s eyes, the purple colour receded like it was being sucked into a single pore. It left red in its wake, which faded as quickly as it had appeared. “I was doing my job and you punch me? That’s not cool.”

Vaughn stared at the demon’s face. How had that just happened? He was bruising, and then it just suddenly reversed itself and he was as good as new. What kind of regenerative magic bullshit was going on here? He slowly tilted his head down, his eyes still wide. How was any of this happening? Why did he use that stupid book? Why did he let curiosity get the best of him? He was always the cautious one, and then he goes and does something that stupid?

The bed shifted. The demon sat on the end of the bed. His hands rested in his lap, thankfully blocking his privates from Vaughn’s view. The concerned expression from before returned. His pointed ears twitched and pointed downward, reminiscent of a sad dog (weirdly enough.) He twiddled his thumbs. From what Vaughn could tell, he probably wanted to touch him again, but was resisting the urge. He was thankful for the restraint.

“Your name’s Rhys, right?” Vaughn hesitantly spoke up, lifting his head to get a proper look at the demon. Rhys perked up at the sound of his name, turning his head to meet Vaughn’s gaze. “An incubus, that I summoned.”

“Yeah, glad you remembered.” Rhys replied. He seemed to brighten at the sound of his name. His ears perked up and his back straightened. . “And you’re name’s Vaughn, right?”

Vaughn’s eyes went wide for a second. He did not recall sharing his name. “Uhm, yeah, how’d you know?” He questioned suspiciously.

Rhys chuckled; a light, melodious sound. He waved his clawed hand before his face, wiggling his fingers. “Magic.” He whispered. The laugh returned immediately after. “I-I’m serious though.” He grinned at the mortal. “When you summoned me, I could see things about you. Your name, your favorite colour, your favorite position in bed.”

Vaughn’s cheeks lit up. He would be fine with the first two things, but what he liked in the bedroom as a completely different story. Still, he had no idea how the situation arose. The book had talked about a wish-granter from what he understood. His wish had not been to have amazing sex. Maybe he read the text wrong?

“Um, so do you,” Vaughn paused, trying to formulate the proper way to say this. “Grant wishes or something?”

Rhys raised a brow at him, his lips pursed. Vaughn could not tell if he was confused or judging him. Probably the latter. It was a pretty dumb question, as Vaughn thought about it.

“Only if those wishes have to do with getting your dick wet.” Rhys smirked. His tail flapped against the bed at a steady rhythm. “But, other than that, I think you’re confusing me with a genie.”

“N-No!” Vaughn defended. “I’m serious! When I read that spell, it said something about a wish-granter. I-I didn’t--” 

Rhys raised his hand to him, cutting him off from saying any more. His smirk faded, his expression dropping into something far more serious. He rose up from the bed. His eyes were intense as he stared Vaughn down.

“Show me.”

Vaughn obliged. He quickly pulled his pants back on and slipped out of the bed. He avoided looking at Rhys as he passed him by to get to the door. He could feel the demon’s presence as he was followed into the living room, and then into the kitchen. The leather book sat on the countertop exactly where he had left it. He picked it up and carefully flipped through the delicate pages. He could feel Rhys standing behind him, leaning over his shoulder to read along.

Finally, the familiar image came to view. Vaughn could recognize the oddly familiar words, but most were a blur to him.

“See?” He piped up. He pressed his finger against the words scrolled along the top of the page. “Wish-granter.”

Rhys squinted at the page, shaking his head slowly. “No.” he murmured under his breath. “That’s impossible. Why-why would they send me?” His voice was distant, speaking to himself rather than Vaughn.

“Is…. Everything okay?” Vaughn grimaced, slowly turning to look at Rhys. The demon’s eyes had gone wide, his pupils shrunk into tiny lines. He looked terrified. “I-I’m really sorry, I-I didn’t--”

“It’s fine.” Rhys growled.

He moved away from the mortal. He crossed his arms over his chest. His tail wrapped around his leg. Despite his perfect posture, Vaughn knew the incubus was troubled. Rhys seemed hurt by the news. It had not been Vaughn’s intention to hurt him in anyway. Guilt chewed at him. He slowly followed after Rhys, reaching slowly to touch his left arm.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Vaughn cooed, giving a small, assuring smile. “You’re here, right? There’s gotta be some reason.”

Rhys glared at the carpet like it had insulted him. His hands dug into the opposite biceps. His entire body was tense. His lips were pressed tightly together. If Vaughn did not know better, he could swear Rhys was on the verge of tears. But the demon quickly straightened up, hands relaxing and his gaze widening.

He spun on the balls of his feet, turning quickly to Vaughn. He gripped the man’s shoulders tightly and stared directly into his eyes. Vaughn’s heart raced against his chest. What had gotten into Rhys? Why was he acting like this?

“Tell me you heart’s deepest desire.”


End file.
